Smoking
by Shrew-hanyou
Summary: [OneshotDrabble] Hawkeye doesn't really like smokers, yet... HawkeyeHavoc


**Disclaimer:** Seriously people, if I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, you think I would be writing _**fan**_fictions?. Hell no!. I'd be rich and gloating that I owned that xD

OMG!. I've gotten obsessed with this pairing lately and deciding to look up fanart/fanfics, I found a total of five fanarts and NO fanfics. Thus... I wrote a story of the pairing to hopefully get a trend started. Doubt it will work (sigh).

* * *

_/The first time Hawkeye asked Havoc not to smoke, she asked politely/_

Riza Hawkeye sighed as she sniffed for what seemed like the 20th time today, her eyes darting around the room until they landed on a member of their small unit. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was smoking. Smoking!. In her office.

Well, it was techinally Colonel Mustang's office, but still. He was smoking and she detested that.

"Second Lieutenant, if you would kindly refrain from smoking, I would appericate it" Riza said calmly.

Jean blinked and looked down at the cigarette in his mouth.. or atleast tried to. Either way, he gave a sheepish grin and pulled the cigeratte from his mouth and put it out.

Hawkeye breathed a silent sigh of relief and went back to work. Not that it mattered, Havoc just light up another cigarette twenty minutes later.

'Ugh..' Riza thought, tuning the smell out as she went to check that the Colonel was infact doing his paperwork and not slacking off like normal.

_/The twenty-first time Hawkeye asked Havoc not to smoke, she asked sternly/_

Riza resisted the urge to pick up a paperweight from off a nearby desk and hurl it at Havoc's head. No matter how many times she asked nicely, he also continued smoking.

"Second Lieutenant, remove the cigarette from your mouth before I do it for you" she ordered firmly, adding a Look to the order.

He 'meeped', a rather cute noise, and did as he was told.

Hawkeye felt a small smirk play across her lips for a second as she sank into enjoying the twenty or so minutes she assumed she had without smoke filling the air. Well, not really filling, but that was beside the point.

'It was to good to be true' Hawkeye thought somewhat sourly fourty minutes later when Jean light another cigarette.

_/The thirty-fifth time, Hawkeye didn't even asked/_

'I warned him a long time ago it would come to this' Hawkeye thought as she walked silently over to Second Lieutenant Havoc's desk, leaning forward until he noticed her.

"Uhhh... is there something wrong Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Havoc asked somewhat nervously, his cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth as usual.

She smiled sweetly, never a good thing to be the recepient of, and reached forward slowly. His eyes were following her hand. Though, however, Havoc did not expect Hawkeye to snag his cigarette out of his mouth and put it out.

"Hey!" Jean said before thing about it, clamping his mouth shut when he realized who he was talking to.

"I have asked you not to smoke and I said I would remove your cigarette from your mouth myself. Did you not believe me?" Riza asked.

He shook his head dumbly as she straightened and went to check on the Colonel, jumping slightly when he heard a gunshot and a cry of "I'm just taking a break!' from Colonel Mustang's office.

_/The forty-third time, Hawkeye tried something different/_

'No one is here, not even Hawkeye, so I can finally have a smoke' Havoc thought happyily. Yes, it was true, he was still doing his work during a period of time when everyone else was gone. Granted, he hadn't planned it, but he could still smoke while he worked now.

Extracting his lighter and cigarette carton, he put one in his mouth and light it. Sighing happyily, he leaned back in his chair for a moment, his eyes closing.

Really, relaxing in Colonel Mutang's office area was never a smart thing to do, not with Hughes popping up at random or Fullmetal threatening to kill the Colonel as he stomped through. Be that as it may, relax he did. With in turn made it so he didn't hear the light footsteps walking towards him.

Though he did notice when someone plucked his cigarette from him mouth. Opening his eyes, he was met with the face of First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. 'Shiiit' was the first thought in Havoc's brain.

So it was a rather large shock to him when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, pulling away after a few seconds. "Women don't like kissing smokers" she said with a smirk as she straightened and left the office, leaving a very surprised Havoc behind her.

_/The forty-fourth time, Hawkeye didn't even need to ask/_

"What did you do to get Havoc to stop smoking Hawkeye?" Roy Mustang asked her one day, referring to his Second Lieutenant who had a new record of a week of not smoking at the office.

"I just gave him some postivie reinforment sir, that's all" Hawkeye said with a soft smirk.

He made a noise in the back of his throat as a stomping sound reached their ears. "Well, it's appears the miniature alchemist has decided to join us" Roy said, making sure his voice carried to Edward Elric's ears.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT NOT EVEN AN ANT COULD STEP ON ME?" Ed yelled as he stomped over the Colonel's desk, glaring at him over it. Roy smirked back at him, an odd look in his eyes.

"I said nothing of that sort Edward" Mustang said, spreading his hands appeasing infront of him.

"Yes you did you.. you.. you!" Edward sputtered and Roy laughed.

Riza excused herself from the room, taking the opportunity to take a walk while Roy was busy with Edward.

Once outside, she took a deep breath of the crisp air, wrapping her arms around herself even dressed in her full uniform. So when a jacket, military at that, dropped over her shoulders, she was surprised to say the least. Twisting to see who had given her his jacket, she was a tad more surprised to met the face of Jean Havoc.

Havoc grinned at her, his cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. "You looked cold Hawkeye" he said as way of an explanation, "Oh... right" he added as he removed his cigarette from his mouth and dropped it, grinding out to dust with his foot.

She chuckled softly at his action. "I meant only in the office Havoc, you can smoke out here" Hawkeye said.

"Yeah... but women don't like kissing smokers" Havoc said, echoing her words from a week past. Then in what he considered a act of exterme bravery, he dipped down and kissed her, pulling away a few seconds later.

"Yes... you are right, much better" Riza said with a smile.


End file.
